


Of Easter and Bunnies

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cutesy, Easter, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Easter, the time for families coming together, chocolate, and of course sexy bunny costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Easter and Bunnies

Authors Note: Cute little drabbe of my favorite ship ever? Of course. Ive been working hard on a sequel to one of my fanfictions lately, so i decided to take a very short break to write this cute lil thing. c: You're welcome!//

 

  "Absolutely not."

 "Absolutely yes, you'd look adorable."

 "Im a man, i dont wanna look adorable."

 "Little late for that."

 Mike blushed and covered his face with his hands. Scott had his laptop open, showing him a picture of the sexy bunny costume he had ordered and would be arriving the next morning which was in fact Easter.  

 "I can name one hundred things wrong with this," Mike growled. "The fact you spent money on this, and the fact it reminds me of Bonnie."

 Scott chuckled, and closed his laptop screen, only to hug Mike from behind. "But, you know you'd look sexy in it."

 Oh gosh.

 "Are you really gonna make me wear that?"

 "No, but i want you to."

 Mike rolled his eyes. "You're such a horndog." "Only for you." "And apparently bunnies." "If you were a bunny." "But im not." "Thats why im making you one."

 Mike rolled his eyes again, and turned around to face Scott. "Fine, ill wear it, only on one condition." "And whats that?" "I get to choose a costume for you on my birthday." "Hmmmf. Fine."

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_ **

_"_ No, absolutely not. I change my mind."

"Can you please just at least show me how it looks?"

 "No! Its so embarassing! It shows too much, and my crotch hurts."

 "Mike, pllleeeasse let me seeeee."

 Mike stood in the bathroom, in this stupid bunny costume, that was too tight and just genrally awkward. It was purple, and had a pink topped ears. And around his butt was a white curly tail, and his crotch was only being shielded by a thin layer of purple fabric. 'Shit.' Mike thought. 'This was gonna be bad.'

 He opened the door, looking down, his hands covering his downstairs. Scott admired him for a second, and how adorably sexy he was.

 "You look so cute!" Scott smiled. "This was definately a good idea."

 "Asshole," Mike muttered, adverting his eyes from Scotts gaze. "This is embarassing."

 Scott picked up Mike bridal style, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Well, we better get it off soon then, hm?"

 He carried him to their bedroom, Mike covering his flushed face the entire way. 

 It was a good Easter, even if it was spent in the bedroom

  ** _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**


End file.
